Comme on se quitte
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: Hermione admirait son mari, cet auror taciturne toujours protecteur à son égard. Mais parfois, il pouvait l'effrayer. Parfois, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient déjà quittés.


_Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là après tant d'années mais salut._

 _Désolée d'avance pour la song fic sous - entendue à la fin. J'espère ne pas vous la laisser trop dans la tête._

 _Ciryaquen perdue sur le site._

 **Comme on se quitte**

Ce n'était pas vraiment du charisme. Il avait cette force intérieure du meneur, non pas celui qui va entraîner des foules derrière lui, mais plutôt celui qui forcera au respect. Cela était peut-être dû à la popularité qu'il avait gagnée pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, en tant que bras droit du Survivant. Cela était peut-être tout simplement dans son caractère. Le jour où Ron Weasley s'était trouvé, plus personne n'avait osé lever la voix contre lui.

Il travaillait comme auror au ministère, aux côtés de Harry. Compétent dans les domaines qu'on lui confiait, il s'assurait toujours que le travail était fait, et bien. Si leur amour était né de la proximité et des événements traumatisants qu'Hermione et lui avaient vécus ensemble, il avait grandi avec l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il ne serait jamais chef, ça non, il était de ces chiens fidèles mais autonomes. Diriger ne l'intéressait pas, mais en trois phrases, il pouvait réduire à néant un de ses collègues fainéants. Il émulait le côté travailleur consciencieux des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Hermione l'onservait de loin alors qu'elle-même montait les échelons du Ministère. Au premier abord, elle s'était sentie gênée mais étonnamment reconnaissante quand il avait pris sa défense pour la première fois. En temps que née Moldue, elle avait dû une fois de plus faire ses preuves et certains bureaucrates depuis longtemps installés étaient prêts à affirmer tous en cœur que le ciel était vert plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle pouvait être plus compétente qu'eux. Alors Ron Weasley, son fiancé, puis son mari, n'avait pas hésité à fermer le clapet de plusieurs d'entre eux. A tel point que parfois, Hermione se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas laissé trop prendre les rênes par fierté d'être ainsi protégée, et si elle saurait toujours se faire respecter sans lui.

Car elle le savait, il ne resterait pas au Ministère. Il avait intégré le programme de formation des aurors comme une évidence après la guerre, sans se poser de question, en faisant tout simplement son travail. La perte de Fred l'avait terriblement assombri. A moins que ça ne soit l'empilement de cadavres laissé derrière eux dans un Poudlard à feu et à sang, dernier vestige de leur enfance détruite. A la maison, il pouvait être extrêmement doux et protecteur, trop même, puis avoir un de ces accès de colère pour un détail, un mot pas tout à fait approprié. Avec les enfants, Hermione trouvait qu'il était dur mais qu'il avait de l'autorité. Molly lui avait sans doute inculqué qu'il fallait parfois être ferme pour éviter que toute une fratrie ne parte à vau-l'eau. Il ne tolérait pas de mais. Il parlait, les enfants obéissaient, point.

\- Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un de plus intéressant que moi, lui disait-il parfois.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Demandait Hermione, le cœur serré.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très intéressant, ni de très intelligent, ni de très beau.

\- Rien de cela n'a d'importance mon cœur. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on s'aime.

\- Un jour, quand je sentirai que ça sera le moment, je partirai, et tu n'auras rien à dire, s'entêtait-il. Ça sera pour ton bien.

Le cœur d'Hermione manquait toujours un ou deux battements. La première fois, elle avait tenté de le raisonner, de lui expliquer que ce genre de décision ne se prenait pas unilatéralement, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait que leur couple vieillisse ensemble, que ça ne serait pas pour son bien mais juste un manque de confiance en lui quant à sa capacité à vivre une longue et belle vie de couple. Puis elle s'était résignée.

C'est pour cela qu'elle commença à préparer l'avenir dès le premier jour où il eut face à elle une réaction d'opposition ferme et agressive, du type de celles qu'il servait habituellement à ses collègues lorsqu'ils ne rendaient pas un travail parfait.

\- Je te dis juste que je ne pense pas que Harry soit prêt à devenir chef du bureau des aurors ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Comment tu peux juger ainsi des gens sans savoir ?! Rugit-il. Tu n'as jamais travaillé sous ses ordres. Tu ne peux pas savoir de quoi il est capable !

\- Mais enfin Ron, on a grandi ensemble, je le connais suffisamment bien ! Ce n'est plus l'AD, c'est le ministère ! Harry est un jeune parent épuisé, ce qui a déjà l'air de le perturber bien assez, comment veux-tu qu'il prenne la responsabilité de vies humaines alors qu'il est affaibli en ce moment ?

Mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle eut beau défendre son point de vue, encore et encore, il restait bloqué sur cette même idée : pour lui, elle jugeait sans savoir. Peu importait la masse de savoir ou d'arguments qu'elle lui présentait, au contraire, il jouait le tourne-disque et répétait cette idée en boucle. Comme s'il voulait l'accabler d'une faute qui pour elle n'en était pas une. Elle reconnut une tactique, involontaire peut-être, mais dont elle avait maintes fois été témoin, qu'il utilisait souvent pour se faire respecter même quand il avait tort. Au bout d'un moment, elle prétexta une migraine et partit dormir. Il ne la rejoignit pas.

Elle ne fut même pas surprise quand il posa sa démission et partit travailler avec son frère à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre à présent que Harry avait été promu. Il n'était plus à sa place. De son point de vue, il essayait par là de combler un gouffre immense que toute une vie d'amour ne pourrait jamais refermer. Il se sentait toujours responsable de la mort de son aîné. Pas à la hauteur. S'il n'avait pas quitté Harry cette année-là, lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, peut-être qu'ils auraient défait Voldemort bien plus tôt. Peut-être que Georges n'aurait pas été condamné à la perpétuité d'une vie sans sa moitié. Il allait à présent payer, payer de sa carrière et de sa vie, dans une tentative de réparer ce dont il n'était pas coupable. Comme toujours.

Elle ne fut pas non plus surprise quand il vint la trouver.

\- Je pars, annonça-t-il. Je te laisse la maison. Les enfants ont encore besoin de toi. Je serai toujours là pour eux.

\- D'accord, s'entendit-elle répondre, comme dans un cauchemar.

Cette scène, elle se l'était répétée dans sa tête. Elle s'était imaginée s'effondrer en larmes, le supplier, lui crier dessus, le raisonner, lui rappeler leurs bonnes années. Mais à quoi bon retenir quelqu'un qui n'était déjà plus là.

Il prit ses affaires et partir s'installer au-dessus de la boutique. Elle resta assise au coin du feu, sur l'avancée de la cheminée, silencieuse. Pas une larme ne voulut s'écouler de ses yeux secs comme son cœur, asséché depuis maintenant bien des mois. Asséché depuis la première fois qu'elle avait compris que cette colère, malgré toute la protection qu'il lui avait apportée, malgré tout son amour, cette colère pouvait aussi être dirigée vers elle. Et cela la terrifiait. Depuis cette fameuse soirée où Harry avait été promu, elle ne cessait de faire ce fameux cauchemar. Bellatrix la dominait, une dague à la main. Elle riait, de ce rire démoniaque qui l'animait toujours. Et son visage changeait, son rictus devenait le visage sérieux, fermé et renfrogné de son mari. Une douleur vive brûlait son bras, là où la cicatrice de la honte lui avait été infligée. La confiance se construisait pendant des années. Mais il suffisait d'une seconde pour la détruire.

Ils se quittèrent comme ils s'étaient aimés. Tout simplement, sans penser au lendemain. Aux enfants et aux questions qu'ils poseraient. Au clan Weasley qui ne réagirait sûrement pas comme il faudrait. Car qu'y avait-il à dire ? Les enfants étaient à l'abri de tout besoin. Leurs deux parents continueraient à s'occuper d'eux. Chacun de son côté. Hermione alla se coucher seule, dans son grand lit, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, dormit d'une traite, sans cauchemar.

Parfois, les adieux se passent vraiment un peu trop bien.


End file.
